


One of Life's Little Surprises

by bdasswarrior



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa babies, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex Anya, More Fluff then I Planned, Oral Sex, Pregnant Clarke, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breast feeding, intersex lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdasswarrior/pseuds/bdasswarrior
Summary: It's been 11 years since Clarke and Lexa graduated college. Since then, they have been living their best lives. Married with a 5 year old daughter, life was perfect. Little did they know, an unexpected surprise was about to change everything for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First let me say THANK YOU! 
> 
> Truth or Dare has received over 1000 kudos!! I never in my wildest dreams thought this would happen. So THANK YOU EVERYONE! 
> 
> I've told myself that if ToD ever reached any milestone that as a thank you, I would write a small chapter telling one of their little adventures. I honestly never thought it would happen so I never attempted to put anything together, till about a month ago. I noticed it was about 20 clicks away!
> 
> After the shock wore off I got right on it. But I had no idea what to write. Then as if Eliza heard me, she posted a photo of herself holding this adorable baby and my brain took off. This here is the end results. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Seeing as this is a time piece for Truth or Dare, that means it's also a G!p. If it's not your thing I respect that, just respect me and kindly move along to what is :)
> 
> Thank you to StormChaser1117 for taking over the job of editing. I can't thank you enough my friend! Please take the time to check out her works. Scratching the Surface it's so good, you won't regret it.
> 
> Thank you to Faberry101 and minnso for your amazing never wavering support. Also for letting me bounce this off you both numerous times and yet neither of you complained. Thank you my friends!

The afternoon sun shined through the windows casting a soft glow throughout the house. It was peaceful and relaxing which is something that is unheard of in the Griffin-Woods household. Especially when they had two kids.

Alycia, their 7-year-old was in school and Jake, their 10 month old son was currently taking his afternoon nap, leaving their parents to enjoy a rare quiet moment. The couple took full advantage of the limited serenity, along with Lexa's rare mid-week day off from work to watch something other than children's shows.

With the last season of Game Of Thrones on the horizon, they'd taken to re-watching the series whenever time would allow. This afternoon was one of those days.

They had long forgotten about the show and were lost in each other instead.

Lexa was currently laying on top of Clarke, and busy showering her wife was soft bites and kisses anywhere there was exposed skin.

Clarke loved the attention and pulled Lexa closer to her body. They knew better than to take it any further, knowing Jake could wake up at any time. Till then they decided to make out like a couple of teenagers.

Since Jake's birth, Clarke still had some soft curves left over from her pregnancy, which Lexa loved and told Clarke frequently 'how is it possible that she got even more beautiful'.

Much to Lexa's delight, Clarke's breasts had become even bigger since nursing their children.

Clarke's pregnancy with Jake was not something they planned, but then again neither was Alycia's, both pregnancies were highly welcomed after the shock wore off.

As surprising as it was to find out they were pregnant a second time, the night they believed Jake was conceived, was a night neither of them would ever forget.

_19 Months Earlier:_

_The whole family had all met up for their usual bi-weekly dinner. This week they'd chosen a new seafood restaurant._

_Once the couples started having children, Abby and Jake came up with the idea to have everyone together at least twice a month. Except in the summer when they hosted family barbecue weekends._

_Clarke with Lexa and Alycia. Raven with her wife Anya with their daughter Madison. Octavia with her husband Lincoln and their son 8-month-old son Adam, along with Jake and Abby took up one large table in the back of the restaurant._

_Dinner flowed like always with light conversations as Abby and Jake caught up with their “children” and “grandchildren”._

_Alycia and Madison were both cooing over their cousin who was currently being bounced in Abby's lap as his little hands tried to reach for everything on the table._

_Ever since Clarke brought Raven and Octavia home, Abby along with Jake instantly took a liking to their daughter's friends. The girls quickly started referring to them as Mama and Papa G._

_So it really was no surprise to anyone when the older Griffins took to Madison and Adam as well._

_Even though Alycia was their only biological grandchild, that didn't stop them from adopting everyone else's children as their own._

_Abby even cried like any grandma would when Madison called her "Grammy Abby" for the first time._

_After everyone finished eating the children started getting antsy, meaning it was time to head home, but not before the usual battle over the check. Which usually ended with Jake winning._

_Everyone parted with hugs and kisses with Lincoln insisting the next round was on him, but Jake laughed it off like he always did. Besides holidays, this was the only time they got to have everyone they loved together so Jake always picked up the tab._

_On the ride home, Alycia chatted adamantly with her moms about anything her 5-year-old brain could come up with. Her parents nodded and laughed at all the right places while smiling at each other as their daughter seemed to never come up for air._

_Life was perfect._

_They had their perfect little family._

_Lexa had a job she loved at a popular ad agency where she quickly moved up. Even with the promotion, she still managed to keep her regular schedule. The hours were perfect for her. She was up in time to see Alycia off to school and home in time to help make and have dinner as a family. She refused to be one of those 'married to the job' types. Sure her job paid the bills and afforded them the lifestyle they had, but it wasn't what came first._

_Thankfully her boss had the same mentality, which was her main reason for taking the position. Well, that and the pay._

_Clarke was currently between jobs. She would draw or paint whenever the mood struck her. Most of her work was framed up around the house._

_One day in order to make room for some newer work, Clarke had a lawn sale for the paintings she was willing to part with. Luck had been on her side that day when the owner of one of the small local art galleries got wind of someone selling pieces from their front lawn. They stopped by to see and talk with Clarke. He instantly fell in love with her style, and after a lengthy discussion, he convinced Clarke to sell her work at the gallery, where she could make triple what she was going to make from her front lawn. Art was her passion, and there was never any pressure to create, so Clarke jumped at the offer._

_Lexa made more than enough to cover their living expenses that Clarke really didn't need to work if she didn't want to._

_That was fine for Clarke right now, it gave her the ability to dedicate more time to her art and mostly Alycia. Which is something they both enjoyed._

_Ever since Alycia was born the thought of leaving her at a daycare or with a sitter so they could work wasn't something either of them were comfortable with. But now that she was in school, Clarke was considering working part-time at the gallery._

_They got home and began the task of getting Alycia ready for bed. It was Lexa's turn to do the nightly routine which was a bath and a bedtime story._

_While Lexa was busy reading Harry Potter to Alycia, Clarke took advantage of the opportunity and took a quick shower._

_Following her shower, she made the short trek to their bedroom to get dressed for bed. With her long t-shirt draped over her , Clarke walked across the hallway and entered Alycia's room just as Lexa finished up a chapter._

_Sitting on Alycia's bed, Clarke ran her fingers through her soft brown locks "did you brush your teeth, Pumpkin" she asked._

_The little girl closed her eyes and let out a big yawn before answering “no, momma said I can tomorrow morning” she says as her eyes remained closed._

_Seeing how tired her little girl was, Clarke decided to let it slide this one time. Instead, she leaned down, kissing her little head and told her that she loves her._

_Once Clarke got up, Lexa kissed Alycia's forehead "goodnight pumpkin I love you" she said. "Goodnight mommies" is the barely there reply as soft snores begin the fill the room._

_Leaving the bedroom, Clarke always left the door slightly ajar. It's something she's done since her baby began sleeping in her own room._

_After months of talking, Lexa finally convinced Clarke that at 8 months, Alycia can now sleep in her own room, which was right across the hall from theirs. Clarke knew Lexa was right, they can't keep her in their room forever, but a part of her needed to have her baby close. So after a couple of days, she reluctantly agreed and they moved the crib to the nursery. Since then she was always concerned that she wouldn't hear her baby if she cried out for her, so the door always remained open, more for her peace of mind then Alycia's._

_Once the couple returns to their room Lexa engulfs Clarke in a hug. Clarke leans up kissing Lexa's soft plump lips "I suggest you get a shower because you aren't coming to bed smelling like fish" she laughs as she pushes Lexa towards the bedroom door._

_Lexa places a hand over her heart pretending to look offended, "are you insinuating that I stink" she laughs as she walks backward through the bedroom door. It doesn't take long for Clarke to hear the water begin to run._

_Clarke checks on Alycia one more time before she settles herself in bed._

_Pulling out her phone, she starts flipping through her Facebook as a notification popped up saying that she was tagged in a photo._

_She sees that Raven tagged her and Lexa. It's a cute photo of them and Alycia standing next to Abby. All three have smiles on their faces while looking down at Alycia who was obviously telling them something._

_'_ _Seriously this child has more stories than Walt Disney' she sees the caption Raven gave the photo._

_Unable to help herself she laughs out loud._

_That majestic sound is what Lexa hears when she enters the bedroom wrapped in a towel._

_"_ _You know, I could spend an eternity listening to you laugh," she says as she starts walking over to the dresser._

_Clarke raises her eyes from her phone. The sight of Lexa wrapped in only a towel caused her phone to drop from her hands._

_"Now that's a sight I can spend eternity seeing," she said her voice giving away her obvious arousal of seeing her nearly naked wife._

_Lexa quirks an eyebrow at the comment. While giving her wife, as Clarke calls it "the panty dropping smirk" she lets the towel fall to the floor showing off all her beautiful bare assets._

_Even after all these years, Clarke is rendered speechless when she sees her wife in all her naked glory._

_Lexa confidently walks over to the bed as Clarke's eyes rake up and down her body._

_Lexa watches as Clarke's hungry eyes land on Lexa's appendage._

_"I thought you might want to inspect and make sure I no longer smell like fish," she says as she is now right in front of Clarke._

_Clarke crawls to the edge of the bed where she gets up on her knees. This has her almost eye level with her Lexa._

_"Mmm, you come in looking like that and expect me to give a fuck what you smell like," she husks as her hands reach for Lexa and gently pull her into the bed._

_Now both on their knees their lips instantly lock in a hungry kiss._

_Clarke cupping Lexa's face as she changes the angle and deepens the kiss._

_Lexa's hands grab onto the long t-shirt Clarke usually wears to bed. Sliding her hands to her wife's ass, she isn't surprised to feel that Clarke isn't wearing any underwear._

_Clarke has since given up wearing underwear to bed shortly after they moved in together. First claiming that it was more comfortable, only to later find out that she liked the idea of being “ready” should they decide to have spontaneous sex when in bed, and boy did they take advantage of that._

_One thing that never changed in their time together, they loved sex and had it often._

_Lexa grabs the edges of Clarke's nightshirt and slowly brings the garment up and over Clarke's head._

_Once they are both naked they continue to kiss and caress each other's bodies._

_Lexa's hands travel up and cup both of Clarke's breasts, her thumbs brush hard over each nipple._

_Clarke moaned into this kiss._

_Lexa's loved how sensitive Clarke's nipples had become when she's aroused. Lexa had learned over the years that she can bring Clarke to an orgasm just by lavishing her nipples with the right amount of attention._

_Clarke bit Lexa's jaw as she got a firm grip of Lexa's member. She slid her hand up and down, brushing her thumb repeatedly over the sensitive head. Lexa can't contain the moan that spills from her throat._

_Clarke pushed Lexa to lay flat on the bed. Once Lexa was on her back, Clarke hopped off the bed which caused Lexa to look at her questioningly. She also can't help, but enjoy the view of her naked ass as she walks towards the door._

_While she watched Clarke, her hand starts massaging her hardening shaft, “We don't need Alycia walking in and getting traumatized,” Clarke locks the bedroom door._

_As she stalked back to the bed, she took in the view of Lexa stroking herself and noticed that Lexa was now fully erect and protruding proudly from between her legs. The sight made all the moisture in Clarke’s body drop to between her legs._

_Sometimes they would masturbate for each other as a form of foreplay. Both loved watching the other get themselves off. Those were the nights they tended to fuck the hardest. She's pretty sure it was one of those nights they conceived Alycia._

_Clarke crawled up Lexa's body, dragging her hard nipples along Lexa's legs._

_She nibbled along her thighs before reaching her goal. Once she reached Lexa's cock she gives it a long lick from base to tip._

_Not sure which, but one of them moaned._

_Clarke loved taking Lexa in her mouth. The full and thickness. How the harder Lexa got, the more she can feel every vein. The little droplets of pre-cum that would seep out of her head. The sounds Lexa made as she took her to the back of her throat._

_Lexa watched Clarke crawl up her body, feeling her nipples drag along her legs which caused her cock to bob slightly. Once Clarke licked up her cock, she fell back on the mattress with a moan. One thing she never got tired of is how it feels to be inside her wife's hungry mouth. Clarke has since mastered the ability to make her cum in minutes once her lips were wrapped around her._

_Getting back up on her elbows Lexa attempts to watch as Clarke once again licks her from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the now purple bulbous head._

_They locked eyes as Clarke wraps her lips around the head and slowly sinks down till her nose comes in contact to Lexa's bare groin._

_Both Clarke and Lexa decided they prefer each to be bare of any hair. They would shave each other, which they both found erotic and sensual. Clarke loved that since shaven Lexa actually appeared even...bigger if that were possible._

_Lexa tangled her fingers into Clarke's hair as she felt her slide up a little only to sink back down again. Lexa tried to keep her moans low so not to wake up their daughter, but watching as Clarke began to bob her head up then down as she took her deep into her throat was something Lexa had a difficult time controlling as a loud moan escaped her throat._

_Clarke slid her mouth all the way up and proceeds to suck the head of her dick which caused Lexa to buck her hips._

_"Baby, do I need to shove a sock in your mouth," Clarke asked as she licked the divot of Lexa's leaking cock, tasting the pre-cum that settled there._

_"You know I can't help it, you are so fucking good at this," Lexa groaned out._

_Clarke smirked as she released the head, giving it a wet kiss only to crawl up Lexa’s body and latch onto one of her breasts. Lexa flopped back onto the bed hard with a groan._

_“Oh fuck baby,” Lexa moaned out._

_Clarke smiled against the breast in her mouth before she switched to the other only to get the same result._

_After she gave what she felt was enough attention to her wife's perky breasts she continued up until her lips crashed with Lexa's. As their tongues danced, Clarke lowered herself until she felt Lexa's cock slip between her wet folds._

_Clarke slid herself along Lexa's shaft till she felt the head at her entrance._

_She slowly dropped down till the head popped inside._

_As she slide down she felt herself slowly adjust around Lexa’s thick shaft._

_Even after all these years, countless lovemakings, and a child, she still can't get over how her wife still managed to stretch her in order to accommodate her._

_“Oh fuck baby yes,” Clarke moaned as she was now seated fully on top of Lexa. Once she stopped fluttering, she raised up halfway and felt Lexa scrape along inside. As Clarke slid back down she managed to take Lexa even deeper._

_"Oh my mmm..." Clarke groaned._

_Clarke continued this until she's able to slide almost completely off Lexa, only to slam back down again. Clarke braced her hands on Lexa's chest which gave her extra leverage to effectively bounce on her wife's cock._

_“Ugh fffuck baby… you feel so good,” Clarke filthy moans filled the room._

_Lexa listened to her wife's sounds of pleasure, while feeling her cock being swallowed by Clarke’s welcoming wet pussy was almost too much for her._

_Out of fear of not lasting long, Lexa decided to change the angle._

_Lexa rolled them over, so she was now hovering above her wife. Clarke giggled at the sudden change. Lexa thrusted her hips which caused Clarke's giggles to change to quick breaths._

_“Mmm..someone is eager tonight,” she whispered huskily while she looked deep into Clarke's eyes as her hips continued to roll._

_Clarke quirked an eyebrow while she bit her bottom lip before she reached up and pinched Lexa's erect nipples hard enough to cause Lexa to still her hips, “Lex, I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to push you off and fuck myself,” she said as she thrusted her hips up into Lexa._

_Lexa smirked at the challenge before she pulled out, much to Clarke's frustration, and began to slowly stroke herself._

_She tapped Clarke's side, “Turn around and get on your knees now,” she growled knowing the effect it had on Clarke._

_Clarke whimpered in need as she did as she was told. Nothing turned her on more than when Lexa was demanding in bed._

_Once on her knees, she looked at Lexa from over her shoulder and she wiggled her ass against Lexa's cock, "show me who I belong to...commander" she says._

_Lexa growled and leaned over Clarke, her breasts smashed against Clarke’s back as she bit Clarke's neck._

_Reaching under Clarke, she gets ahold Clarke’s dangling breast and pinched it before she rolled the nipple. It caused Clarke to shove her face in the pillow to silence the moan from echoing off the walls._

_"Who do these belong to?" Lexa asked as she tugged hard on Clarke's pinched nipple._

_Clarke can't help the small scream that the pillow thankfully muffled. She felt her arousal run slowly down her leg. She wanted so bad to reach between her legs and play with her clit, but stopped herself._

_The game was too much fun to just get off to quick. She wanted it to last._

_Lexa give her nipple a particularly harder tug “I asked you a question. Who do these belong to Clarke?” she asked popping the “k” because she knew her wife loved it._

_“YOU...they belong to you,” Clarke all, but screamed into the pillow._

_Lexa released the pained nipple, but not before she rubbed it softly. She placed her hands on Clarke's shoulders and gave her a slight push to let her know what she wanted._

_Without saying a word, Clarke lowered herself down to her forearms, her bottom half was raised up indicating she wanted more._

_Lexa gripped onto her shaft squeezing it slightly to alleviate some of the pressure as she watched Clarke present herself. Lexa leaned back to admire the view, before giving Clarke's ass a light smack, not enough to hurt, but just enough to increase Clarke's awareness and arousal._

_Sliding her fingers up Clarke's thigh, she gathered the wetness leaking down her leg and brought it back up to run her fingers through Clarke's folds. Lexa felt the abundance amount of moisture collected there and groaned._

_Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Lexa can't help but let out a low growl. She decided she needs more now._

_"Spread your legs a little, baby girl, I need to lick your sweet pussy," She said and go into a position which had Clarke's glistening wet folds right above her face, "You want that? My tongue on your pussy baby? You want to cum in mouth?” She asked as she took a long lick, gathering Clarke's essence on her tongue so she could savor the taste._

_Clarke couldn’t even form a word let alone a reply. The feeling of Lexa licking her almost had her legs giving out._

_Lexa ran the tip of her tongue over Clarke's hard clit. It had swelled so much it was peeking out fully from its hood just begging for attention._

_When she realized, Clarke still hasn't answered her questions, Lexa cupped Clarke's bottom and pulled her closer before she gave her another small slap. The result not only caused Clarke to moan louder, but also spill more of her delicious nectar, which Lexa eagerly lapped up._

_“Answer me Clarke,” she demanded and pulled back slightly to admire the view from above again. Clarke's poor clit twitched and Lexa badly wanted lick it, but she was enjoying what her actions did to her wife more._

_“Lex...please...” Clarke managed to say as she tried to lower herself back onto Lexa's mouth. She was so worked up at this point that if Lexa touched her clit, she would probably explode like a torpedo._

_Not one to give in too quickly, Lexa stopped Clarke's attempts at finding relief._

_“Uh uh... you don't get off that easy,” Lexa smirked and listened to Clarke’s frustrated groan at being denied. Toying with Clarke's opening with a finger, Lexa asks again "Answer me and I'll give you what you want," She finished while she slid the tip of her finger inside Clarke. She almost regretted it when Lexa felt the tight wetness envelop her finger. She let out her own groan and looked forward to when that warmth and wetness was wrapped around her throbbing cock._

_Clarke was a withering mess, between her clit begging for attention and Lexa's finger toying at her entrance, she was beyond caring._

_She just wanted to cum at any and all cost._

_“Oh God, Lex please lick me, I want to feel your tongue all over my pussy. Suck my clit till I cum in your mouth, then fuck me hard till I cum on your cock. My pussy is yours! It's always been yours,” Clarke managed to get out before Lexa latched onto her clit and sucked it hard into her mouth while her tongue gave it the whipping it so desperately needed._

_Clarke's face barely made it to the pillow to drown out the scream that violently erupted from her throat at the quick attack on her aching clit. The quick assault sent Clarke hurtling into a massive orgasm._

_Lexa held Clarke as close to her face as possible while Clarke jerked and shaked above her as she rode out her orgasm._

_She also knew that when Clarke was this worked up, she could quickly have another. Lexa quickly inserted two of her long fingers inside and instantly goes for the soft spot on Clarke's front wall as her tongue has yet to stop rolling around her clit._

_This action throws Clarke into another even stronger orgasm as she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands to the point that she almost ripped them._

_Lexa felt the evidence of Clarke's pleasure as it flowed into her mouth. Not wanting to miss any, she removes her fingers only to replace them with her mouth and tongue. With eager licks, Lexa drank all Clarke had to offer._

_As she sensed Clarke come down from her high, she gave her puffy lips one last kiss before she slipped out from under her._

_Lexa leaned over Clarke and left kisses along her lower back as she whispered soft words of love in her ear._

_When she heard Clarke hum in agreement, Lexa grabbed her cock and gave herself a few good strokes. "You ready for the third part of what you wanted my love," she asked as she ran the head of her cock through Clarke's folds where it collects plenty of moisture as she positions herself at the entrance to Clarke's warms depths._

_Clarke finally raised her face off the pillow to look at Lexa again over her shoulder. “I want you, please baby fuck me, fill me...wreck me,” she moaned._

_Lexa wasted no time as she slide slowly inside._

_She wished she could push all the way in, but Clarke was tight usually, but after two intense orgasms she's even tighter._

_The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her wife._

_The feeling of her dick scraping along Clarke’s tight walls was almost too much to bare. It took everything she had to not cum as soon as she was buried deep inside her love._

_When they were fully connected, Clarke’s face was back to being buried in the pillow, too afraid that she wouldn't be able to hide her screams of pleasure. The last thing she wanted was for Lexa to stop because she woke up their daughter._

_Once Lexa felt Clarke's inner walls relax, she pulled out to the tip then thrusted back in. Her thrusts were slow, knowing that she was only a few pumps away from being able to thrust harder once Clarke adjusted completely._

_As if Clarke could read her mind she lifted her head "Oh fuck yes baby, harder...fuck me harder"._

_Lexa was all too eager to give her wife what she wanted, so she did just that._

_Gripping onto Clarke’s hips, Lexa pulled back only to slam back in. The actions would have had Clarke falling forward if it wasn't for the stronghold Lexa has on her hips._

_Clarke spread her knees apart and lifted her rear up giving Lexa another angle._

_The joy of Lexa being so thick was that the underside of her cock also brushed her G-spot._

_The friction had Clarke's pussy producing extra moisture. Clarke was convinced she's never been that wet before, it was like her body was just as thirsty for her wife as she was._

_Lexa pounded hard into Clarke. She knew she wasn’t going to last. She could feel the sensation in her stomach and knew she was going to cum hard and a lot._

_Clarke could feel her own orgasm quickly approach with Lexa's relentless thrusts feeling like it was knocking the air of her lungs._

_THRUST..."Right there Lex ri..riigght there"_

_THRUST THRUST..."oh fuck Lex yes"_

_SLAM..."Oh my god, oh my goddddd...arghhh Lexxx!" Clarke let out a scream of pleasure into the pillow as a sudden rush of fluids gushed out of her pussy and sprayed Lexa as her body thrashed violently on the bed before Clarke blacked out._

_Feeling and watching Clarke squirt was all it took for Lexa to lose all control. She slammed into Clarke one more time before she felt her cock explode inside her wife. The strength of her orgasm had her seeing stars as she continued to empty herself inside Clarke._

_After what felt like an eternity, the last few spurts finally leave her body. She very carefully lowered Clarke and herself down on the mattress. It was then she realized Clarke was out cold._

_She slowly withdrew her now soft cock from the warm depths of her love, and saw the evidence of their combined pleasure slowly leak out._

_Lexa got up and went to unlock the bedroom door before she quietly made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed a soft towel, wetting it and returning to their room to clean up Clarke._

_One thing that never changed was her aftercare when they made love. She always gently cleaned the evidence of their love off Clarke, which was something Clarke always thought was the sweetest gesture._

_After she cleaned up her wife and herself, Lexa laid down and pulled Clarke into her arms as she began to stir._

_"Welcome back, my love," Lexa said as she kissed Clarke's still damp forehead._

_"Lex, what the fuck, did I pass out?" Clarke asked, her eyes wide with disbelief._

_Lexa chuckled a little before she answered, "Yes you did after you squirted all over me," she said with a little bit of pride in her voice._

_"I squirted?" Clarke asked in amazement._

_They'd made love a lot, but not once had Clarke ever squirted._

_"Yes baby, you squirted then passed out. It was so hot, the sight had me cumming right after," Lexa finished the statement with another kiss to Clarke's exposed shoulder._

_Soon after, Clarke suggested they change the sheets and take a shower, knowing that most mornings they ended up with Alycia laying between them._

_Thirty minutes later with clean bodies and sheets, they were about to fall asleep when they hear the bedroom door creak open and a small brunette wormed her way in-between their bodies, burrowing herself against Clarke's chest. The little stowaway fell back asleep quickly feeling the warmth of both her moms envelope her in a cocoon of love._

_After one final kiss to each other and their daughter, Clarke and Lexa give in and fall asleep._

Present time:

As the credits rolled across the screen, a soft whimper came through the monitor.

Lexa stopped her assault on Clarke's neck as she listened to their son waking up. By now the whimpers had turned to soft cries.

"Is it me or are his naps getting shorter?" Lexa asked, "I would have sworn his naps lasted longer than an hour,” she added.

Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa's soft plump lips before she extracted herself from under her wife.

“He probably needs to be changed and wants to nurse, I'll go get him. Can you please find something more age appropriate for our son?” She asked with a nod to the TV before she headed upstairs toward the nursery. Clarke calls out to her son as she’s walking, “mommy's coming monkey”.

Clarke entered the room seeing her little boy standing up and holding onto the rails of his crib with one hand while the other sleepily rubbed one eye.

Once his sights set on his mommy, Jake’s arms reached towards her as his little cries continued.

Reaching into the crib, Clarke swiftly picked him up and cradled him to her body. He nestled his tiny head into her neck and she rubbed his back as she made her way over to the changing table to check if his diaper was in need of a change.

Within no time, Jake was in a fresh diaper, Clarke blew raspberry onto his chubby little belly, as his tiny giggles filled the room.

Scooping up Jake onto her hip, Clarke began to walk toward the door, “Did mommy's boy have a good nap?” she asked while cooing at Jake. His response is a clap and smile.

It's then that she sees Lexa leaning against the door frame with her phone in her hand.

Pointing to Lexa, “Smile for momma, Jake” Clarke said as she and Jake looked at Lexa.

After the photo was taken,she heard Lexa say, “Perfect,” Clarke watched Lexa put away her phone before she enveloped both of them in a hug and kissed Jake's soft blonde hair.

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest while Jake started to bounce in her arms trying to get to Lexa.

Lexa kissed Clarke's head then swooped in and took Jake from her. She reached back for Clarke's hand as they left the nursery and headed back downstairs. All three of them had smiles on their faces as Clarke and Lexa were babbled at by Jake. It was perfect.

***

Once the family of three were seated on the couch with Clarke seated between Lexa's legs. Jake reached for Clarke. She happily took her baby back knowing that he likes to nurse after waking up from a nap. She unbuttoned her shirt, and slid down the cup to expose her breast Clarke watched as her son eagerly latched on and started to suck contently.

Lexa never got tired of watching their children take nourishment from her wife.

When Clarke decided to nurse, Lexa was worried that she would lose out on this particular bonding time with her children, but Clarke put her fears to rest when she started pumping so Lexa could have her own bonding time too.

Lexa rubbed her hand over Jake’s blonde hair as her own green eyes looked back at her. She rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder as they watched their son continue to suckle.

"Remember when we found out you were pregnant with him," Lexa asked, not taking her eyes off of Jake as he grabbed onto her finger to hold.

Clarke leaned her head back against Lexa before she answered with a slight chuckle. “How can I not? That's the day, Alycia pretty much told me to kiss your ass.”

Lexa couldn’t help but snicker at the memory while Clarke was laughing hysterically which caused her whole body to shake. The movement caused Jake to lose his hold on Clarke’s boob. He quickly drew the attention of both his parents as he started crying.

Lexa cupped Clarke's breast and offered the leaking nipple to her son, “hey hey... it's okay buddy, we're sorry. Here you go,” she guided the nipple back to his lips where he softly latched back and his cries slowly died down, but the frown on his face was still evident.

This time, it was Lexa who chuckled, "You know, that's the face you get when you’re denied food as well," she said, but still dodged the slap from Clarke.

Clarke shook her head as she looked back down at Jake who was now fighting to keep his eyes open, but not once did he slow down his nursing. He was never a binkie baby, so if he slept still latched then so be it.

While Clarke rubbed her finger over his chubby cheek, she brought them back to the original question.

"I had mixed feelings when I saw that pink line on the test," she admitted in a soft voice.

_19 months earlier:_

_It's been six weeks since that amazing night of lovemaking._

_They talked about that night often, mostly in bed as foreplay. Which of course led to more amazing sex._

_Just recently, Clarke started getting sick in the mornings and much to her displeasure, sometimes it happened during the day if certain smells didn't agree with her._

_Raven who was over for a visit while the girls were at school, had jokingly laughed, “watch your ass be pregnant again.”_

_Clarke laughed for a second before she pulled out her phone to check her period tracker app._

_Sure enough, she was 2 weeks late!_

_Which meant four weeks ago she was ovulating. They’d only made love a couple of times that week, between Alycia suddenly not feeling well and Lexa scoring a few new contracts which had kept her at work later and later, they’d barely had time together._

_She continued to stare at her phone in disbelief until Raven snapped her out of it._

_“I know you aren't looking at Facebook while you are in my awesome presence,” she huffed with a smirk._

_Looking up at Raven, Clarke just mumbled “I need to get to a drug store,: Which caused Raven's whole demeanor to change._

_“Holy shit balls...you might be pregnant!” Raven exclaimed as Clarke could only nod her head._

_Thankfully both their daughter's were at school so they were able to leave the house quickly and head to the nearest drugstore to buy a test (or two)._

_Afterwards, they went to pick up their daughters. Before the girls approached, Clarke begged Raven not to tell anyone until she was able to take the test to know for sure before she told Lexa._

_Raven wanted to say something sarcastic, but saw the look on Clarke's face had her quickly changing her mind._

_It was at that moment they were barreled into by two excited 5-year-olds._

_After both girls hugged them both, they began telling their mom's about what they did in school. The conversation didn't end till Raven dropped Clarke and Alycia home with the promise to call the next day._

_Before she left, Raven gave her sister/best friend/sister-in-law a hug and told her it would be okay. Raven also told her everything would work out as it should._

_So here Clarke was the next day as she looked down at the stick in her hand._

_Clarke stared at the pink line, not believing what she was seeing._

_"OMG I'm pregnant," she said to no one but herself._

_They didn't plan on another baby._

_The timing wasn't horrible, but it wasn't great either._

_Clarke was about to start working part-time at the gallery._

_Lexa's agency was nailing new contracts one after another, which had her working more hours then they wanted her to, but it came with the job._

_Sure, Alycia would make a wonderful big sister, maybe even be excited at the news, but was that a good reason to be having another baby._

_What if Lexa didn’t want another baby?_

_She had been shocked about Alycia, but that had quickly turned to joy and excitement._

_What if she doesn't feel the same about this pregnancy?_

_What if she says that this wasn't the best time to be adding to their family?_

_As quickly as those thoughts popped into her head, it made her feel sick. After emptying what little contents there was in her stomach, she brushed her teeth and looked at the stick again. As if taunting her, the pink line was now darker._

_Grabbing the stick, she headed back to their bedroom where Lexa was currently getting Alycia ready for school._

_Well trying to at least._

_Watching her two favorite brunettes get ready for the day was comical if not adorable._

_Lexa, clad in jeans and a sports bra was currently chasing after the giggling 5-year-old who apparently didn't want to get dressed this morning._

_Clarke leaned up against the door frame and enjoyed the scene while she clutched the stick tightly in her hand and a huge smile on her face._

_“Get over here you little demon,” Lexa tried to sound intimidating, but all it did was make Alycia squeal and run in another direction. This went on for a few minutes. One giggling while the other growled which only made the giggling get louder._

_"Mommy save me," Alycia yelled when she saw Clarke and started to make a beeline for her._

_Lexa's attempt to cut Alycia off was halted as she slipped on a shirt that was for some reason laying on the floor._

_It's almost like, Clarke was watching the scene play out in slow motion._

_"OH SHIT," Lexa yelped as she slipped, going up in the air slightly, then landing hard on her ass with a loud 'thump' followed with an "OUCH"._

_The sound stopped Alycia mid-stride, she turned on her heels and ran to Lexa, "Momma are you okay?" she asked with her hands on Lexa's shoulders and looked at her with concern in her little blue eyes._

_Lexa looked her daughter in the eye and said in the most serious voice she could muster._

_"I don't know pumpkin, I think I bruised my butt. Want to kiss it and make it better like mommy does for you?" She asked trying to contain her laughter at the look on their daughter's face._

_Her little head shook vehemently as she pushed Lexa back with a scowl before she continued on her original route to Clarke who was still leaned against the door frame._

_Clarke for her part was trying hard to hide her laughter behind her hand._

_Alycia walked up to Clarke while thumbing behind her at Lexa, “mommy, momma needs you to kiss the boo boo on her hinny, cause I'm not doing it,” she said as she left the room and headed into her own._

_Once Alycia shut her door, both of them started to laugh so hard it brought tears to their eyes.._

_Lexa easily got up as Clarke walked over and helped her the rest of the way._

_"Sure you don't need me to kiss your sexy ass?" Clarke asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at the suggestion._

_Lexa laughed as she pulled Clarke into her arms, "Sometimes I swear she may look like me, but she is all you with that sass. That or she's spending too much time with Raven," she said as Clarke lightly slapped her chest then tucked her face under Lexa's chin and breathed in the relaxing intoxicating smell that was Lexa._

_After watching Lexa with their daughter, Clarke knew without a shadow of a doubt that this pregnancy was something Lexa would welcome with no hesitation. So with the test still firmly gripped in Clarke's hand, she decided it was time to reveal that they were going to expand their family._

_While still wrapped in Lexa's arms, Clarke said softly “Well...with any luck, maybe this next one will be like just like you,” She pulled back a little and held up the pregnancy test to Lexa._

_It took Lexa approximately four seconds to grasp what Clarke had just said and another second to see what Clarke was holding. Once it clicked, Lexa’s eyes got so wide, that if this hadn’t been a serious conversation, Clarke would have laughed at her expression._

_“Is that...are you..are WE” Lexa whispered as her eyes fell from the stick to Clarke's belly then up to her eyes._

_With tears in her eyes, Clarke nodded._

_The smile that lit up Lexa’s face, erased all of Clarke’s earlier fears and concerns._

_Lexa softly kissed Clarke as she placed a hand on her abdomen and rubbed softly._

_"You're pregnant," Lexa said as a statement, not a question. "We're having another baby," she continued to talk out loud._

_Clarke couldn’t contain the tears that rolled down her cheeks as Lexa slowly dropped down to her knees. She lifted Clarke's shirt and spoke to the soft flesh, “Hi peanut, it's your Momma. I can't wait to meet you. You are already loved so much my special angel,” she ended her speech with a kiss to Clarke's belly._

_When Lexa stood up, she wrapped Clarke in a hug, “I love you so much Clarke. You already gave me Alycia and now this baby. I’m so lucky,” She said with a kiss._

_Clarke couldn’t believe she had doubts that Lexa would be opposed to having another baby. Now she hoped their daughter would be just as excited._

_She pulled back to look Lexa in the eye, “I love you too baby, I love our life and our growing family,” Clarke replied._

_Clarke looked back at the closed door to their daughter's room "So should we tell Alycia she's going to be a big sister?" she asked._

_Lexa also looked at their child's door before she shook her head "Let's enjoy the moment for a little while, then tell the little demon," She suggested softly._

_"Stop calling my daughter a demon," Clarke lightly slapped Lexa's arm._

_Lexa could only laugh, “She's my daughter too you know, I remember having a part in how she got here," She leaned down and kissed Clarke on the tip of her nose, "So if I want to call her a demon I will.” She jumped back to avoid being hit again._

_Now it was the two of them running around the room and chasing each other, which drew the attention of Alycia who decided to join in on the fun._

_Clarke loved mornings like these. Her little family was already perfect, but now it was going to get even better._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa enjoy spending time with the family while reminiscing back on the pregnancy and birth of their son Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last half of this journey. 
> 
> Thank you to all that stopped by, left kudos and comments. I appreciate every single one of you.

Present time:

With the remote in her hand, Lexa gave up on flipping through the stations and placed the device beside her. Instead, she takes in the view in front of her.

Clarke has her head resting on her shoulder while she looks at Jake. She mindlessly runs her hand over his head. Something she's done while nursing both children since their births.

Lexa looks down at Jake who is passed out. We're talking mouth open, little snores, milk dripping out from his mouth and Clarke’s boob.

Taking a look at the clock, Lexa noticed it's close to the time to pick up Alycia.

"I'm going to get our first born from school, you need anything before I leave baby?" Lexa asked softly as to not disturb Jake.

Clarke shook her head, “We're good honey, I'm going to set him up on the floor so I can go make a snack for her. Go ahead we'll see you when you two get home,” She replied as she got up with Jake who didn't even flinch at the movement.

Lexa grabs the big throw from over the sofa and lays it on the floor where Clarke carefully lays their son on his back where he moves only a little before falling back to sleep.

Once he's settled they hug and exchange kisses before Lexa leaves and Clarke's heads into the kitchen.

***

Forty minutes later Clarke's two favorite brunettes walk in the door. Well, one runs at top speed into the kitchen where she and Jake are at the table waiting. Alycia runs to Clarke "Mommy I'm home" she says excitedly.

Smiling at her daughter, Clarke runs her fingers through her hair, "I see that baby, how was school today?" she asked as Alycia climbed into the chair to nibble on the plate of fruit that Clarke had set out for her.

Alycia popped a grape into her mouth and chewed happily before she replied.

“We went to the library today and we were allowed to take out a book, will you or momma read it to me tonight?” she bit into half a banana then grabbed her cup of juice, as she looked at her brother who was babbling and smashing his piece of banana in his hands.

"You like your banana Jakey," she asks her little brother. "Aaananana" is the babble she got back from him. 

Clarke watched her children interact with a smile as Lexa made her way into the kitchen.

"Pumpkin, did you wash your hands before eating?" Lexa asked Alycia.

Alycia looked between her moms then down at her plate before she shook her head no.

Lexa knelt down next to the little girl, "you aren't in trouble pumpkin, I just like for you to wash up before eating, why don't you go do that before you eat anymore okay" she suggested softly as she smiled at her daughter. The little girl nods and takes off to do as requested.

After Alycia disappears Lexa goes to her son, “Hi monkey, how's momma's little buddy?” she asked and kissed the top of his blonde head while Jake sucked the squished banana from his hands. 

He then proceeds to slaps the highchair tray with his banana covered chubby hands, “aah aah aah,” is his reply as Lexa laughed before she kissed Clarke's temple just as Alycia came back into the kitchen and showed Lexa her hands. 

“All clean” she smiled and climbed back into the chair to resume her snack and telling her parents about her day.

Once the snacks were consumed, it was time for Alycia's homework which Lexa helped her with while Clarke took Jake into the living room so the he could play and not disrupt his sister.

An hour later, Alycia plopped on the sofa next to Clarke. When Jake sees his favorite playmate, he crawls over excitedly and pulls himself up using the cushions. He smiles at Alycia and taps her legs to get her attention. Being the doting big sister she is, she slides onto the rug so Jake can climb all over her. Don't tell her moms, but she secretly loves when her little brother wants to play with her.

Lexa soon joins her family, “what would everyone like for dinner?” she asked, standing behind Clarke with her hands on her shoulders and rubbing them softly.

Clarke hums as she closes her eyes enjoying the attention, “anything I don't have to cook, babe,” is all she said. 

Lexa kissed the top Clarke's head, “that's why I asked my love, I can either make dinner or we can order out tonight, so what's the vote ladies?” she looked at Clarke then at Alycia who is was currently doing patty cake with Jake.

"PIZZA! Alycia yells, throwing her hands up in the air, which makes Jake giggle, as he throws his own hands up and yelling his opinion "AANAABA" which causes all the them to laugh.

"I don't think they have that on the menu, Jake," Clarke says to her happy boy.

"Alycia did so well with her homework today, so as a reward, we'll get pizza," Lexa says much to the excitement of her daughter.

Pulling out her cell, she phones in their dinner as she joins her children on the floor. It seems to excite Jake because he crawls over as quick as he can to his momma.

Clarke chuckled watching her daughter do a happy dance around the living room before getting from the sofa “I'm going to get Jake's dinner ready.”

One hour later, the family of four are seated around the table. Three of them are enjoying a plain cheese pizza while Jake is scarfing down chicken, veggies and sweet potatoes courtesy of the food processor, Abby gave the new moms when Alycia was a baby and ready for solids.

After dinner, the family makes their way to the living room right as the doorbell goes off.

Alycia runs to the window and starts hopping up and down excitedly when she sees who is at the door.

"Mommies it's Aunt Yaya, Aunt Ray, and Madi," the little girl says while running to the door just as Lexa opens it.

"Mini," Anya says as she squats down. "Aunt Yaya" Alycia squeals when she jumps into her open arms while throwing her little arms around her favorite aunt's neck.

When Alycia was born, Anya couldn't believe how much she looked like Lexa when she was a baby.

She first started calling her Mini Lex, but eventually shortened it to Mini.

When Alycia started talking, she had a hard time saying Anya, each time she tried it came out Yaya. It didn't take long for the names to stick. Only they are allowed to call the other by those names, it goes along with their amazing bond.

“Will you sit with me while we watch the movie? Can we have our popcorn with extra butter too?” Alyca asked as she bounced in Anya's arms.

"We can have whatever you want Mini," Anya replied picked up her daughter as well. "What do you say Madi, extra butter sound good to you?" she asked as Madi nods her head. Walking past her sister, Anya throws a "hey Lex," over her shoulder as she heads into the kitchen with her two favorite girls in her arms.

"What am I chopped liver?" Raven asked as she walked into the house behind them.

Watching the three laugh as they walk away, Lexa shook her head, "I'll never understand what Alycia sees in your wife," she laughed while she hugged her sister-in-law.

Clarke made her way to the door with Jake in her arms. "Someone heard your voice and was craning his neck to find his Aunt Ray," she said as Jake grabbed for Raven as soon as he was close enough.

All too eager to take the baby, she snatches him up, "there's my Bubba and one of the only men I need in my life, and apparently the only child excited to see me," she says hugging and kissing his pudgy cheek. Jake smiles and claps his hands on Raven's cheeks.

Closing the door as the remaining three make their way to the living room, Lexa excuses herself to the kitchen where she finds her daughter, sister, and niece standing over the stove as Anya shakes the big pot around.

"It shouldn't be much longer," she says as the first 'pop' is heard and the girls start to jump up and down.

Soon the pops are consistent as the pot quickly fills up with light fluffy popcorn.

As Anya finishes the popping process, Lexa grabs a few bowls and placed them on the counter. The girls watch as their momma's fill each bowl with popcorn “don't forget the butter," Madison says "extra butter in ours,” Alycia prompts with a smile so much like Clarke's.

Once the bowls were filled, the girls ask to carry them into the living room, “why don't you two go pick out a movie while we clean up,” Lexa says as she grabs Jake’s mesh feeder and a teething biscuit.

"Okay," the girls say in unison while they carefully maneuver their way to the other room.

Anya and Lexa watch their daughter's with fond smiles remembering themselves doing just that when they were little and would have family movie nights.

"Here, help me load the dishwasher," Lexa says as they begin cleaning the small mess. The process doesn't take long. So after grabbing six bottles of water, the sisters go join the rest of the family.

***

Raven and Clarke are on the sofa with an unhappy Jake. The girls are sitting on the floor with a big bowl of popcorn between them. Jake is none too happy as he fights Clarke by squirming in her hands trying to get to the girls and their treat.

"Please tell me you remembered his snack," Clarke asks, holding up the squirming baby for Lexa to take.

Lexa takes her son and offers him the feeder, "of course I did, Momma knows what her little buddy likes," she says walking to the DVD tower to distract the baby so he'll focus on his treat instead of the girls.

“Have you ladies decided what you want to watch?” she calls back.

“Alice in Wonderland!” she gets in unison as the girls now joined by Anya say from their spot on the floor.

Getting the requested movie, Lexa made her way back and handed a now content Jake back to Clarke. She puts the movie on after handing everyone a bottle of water and dims the lights as the opening credits begin.

Raven joins the group on the floor. The girls in the middle each snuggle up to either their Mom or Aunt.

Lexa is on the sofa with Clarke sitting between her legs and Jake seated between Clarke's. Lexa can't help but mindlessly rub Clarke's back as the couple take turns watching the movie and their son.

Jake made quick work of his biscuit before he rubbed his eyes. It didn't take long before he yawned and rubbed his face against Clarke's chest.

Clarke whispers something back to Lexa who nods and worms her way out from behind Clarke. She heads into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bottle. While she was gone, Clarke had put Jake in a pair of pajamas before she hands their son back to Lexa who cradles him and gives him a bottle.

Raven who was watching the couple spoke softly to not disrupt the girls, "you two are like ninja mommies with how quietly you managed to do all that.”

Clarke kissed both her wife and son before heading to the floor to sit next to Raven “We learned a few tricks after having Alycia, it really does get easier with each child,” she said while she looked over at her daughter who was fighting sleep while laying on top of Anya.

Raven following her line of sight sees her niece nodding off as Anya pulls a blanket over top of the two of them.

Raven looks down and sees Madi not faring any better.. She snaps her fingers to get her wife's attention.

When Anya looks at Raven, she silently asks for some of the blanket to cover their daughter, which Anya happily offers up. Once Madison is covered, Raven rubs her back until the little girl can't keep her eyes open any longer.

Both girls within minutes are softly snoring.

Lexa gets up with a sleeping Jake and quietly heads for the stairs.

Raven while still rubbing her daughters back turns to Clarke, "it still blows my mind that our drinking and game weekends are now family movie weekends. What happened to us, Clarke? We went from party girls to snot wiping moms in a blink of an eye.” 

Clarke shook her head, "I have no idea, Reyes, I went from doing body shots to breastfeeding" she replied, still shaking her head.

Lexa returns in time to hear the tail end of Clarke's comment. Seeing the faraway look on her wife's face, she turned on her heels and headed into the kitchen where she kept their liqueur. Grabbing a bottle of Clarke's favorite rum and four shot glasses, Lexa went back to join the rest of the adults.

"Why don't you two take the girls up to Alycia's room for the night? This way, we can enjoy some long overdue adult time," Lexa shook the bottle of rum at the group.

"That sounds like a great idea," Anya smiled.

With Alycia laying on top of her, Anya still managed to get up while holding the child as Raven does the same with Madison. "We will take the girls up, you two set up the shots," Anya said as she and Raven head towards the stairs.

Clarke turned towards Lexa “Lex, you know I can't drink, not while nursing. But by all means you three can,” she says as her face falls slightly.

Lexa crossed the room then knelt in front of Clarke and cupped her face. She leaned in and her a soft peck. "Relax baby I checked, we have six bags of pumped milk sealed in the freezer. That gives us two days for it to leave your system which is more than enough time, so you can have a few drinks," Lexa finished just as her sister and sister-in-law return.

“What are you waiting for, line those bitches up,” Raven demands, plopping down on the sofa.

Lexa looked once more at Clarke who now sported a huge smile before doing as she's told. Soon there are four shot glasses filled. Each woman grabs a glass, “to our youth, may our children never hear the stories,” Clarke said as they clinked and downed their shots. Each of them winced at that first taste.

***

A couple of hours later, the now empty bottle of rum sits on the floor between Clarke and Raven. It didn't take long for them to feel the effects. Both are too drunk to notice that Lexa and Anya had stopped drinking.

The sisters looked on as their wives who are currently laughing so hard they are literally rolling on the floor.

Anya turns to Lexa, "they need this more than we did," she said and took a sip from her water bottle.

"That and someone has to be hangover free in the morning," Lexa adds just as Raven slurred something that sounds like 'sausage'. Clarke is still laughing and starts slapping the floor like a seal. Anya cringes and Lexa shakes her head with a bemused smile at the girl's drunken antics.

Once the laughter dies down, Raven and Clarke managed to stumble into the kitchen for some snacks. They returned with a bag of Doritos, pretzels, and a tub of hummus. They resumed their previous positions on the floor before Lexa handed them each a bottle of water. "Here start drinking this, you can thank us in the morning," Lexa says to a frowning Raven.

"Fine, this adulting shit fucking sucks," she said, but takes a gulp of water. Clarke nods along as she too chugs a good bit of the cold liquid.

After grabbing the drunkards another bottle of water, Lexa joins them on the floor. Clarke instantly snuggles up to Lexa's side, as Anya and Raven do the same.

Clarke takes a pretzel and scoops up a rather large helping of hummus. Lexa just watches with an amused look on her face as Clarke hums while she chews.

"What?" Clarke asked when she noticed Lexa observing her with a smile.

Lexa takes a scoop for herself before answering. "I remember you hating this stuff, you’d always make a face when I brought it home," she says popping the pretzel covered treat in her mouth.

Raven does the same before tossing her two cents into the conversation. “Well pregnancy cravings change everything, you like what you hated and hate what you liked, it's a cruel joke if you ask me.”

"I know right," Clarke adds. "I loved hot dogs before getting pregnant with Jake. Boiled, fried, didn't matter. Hell I'd eat them cold right out of the package. Jake ruined that for me," she said with an honest to goodness pout.

_5 Months into Clarke's pregnancy:_

_Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe she was already five months into her pregnancy. From the size of her belly, she looked about seven months along. Clarke rubbed her large belly as she felt her baby move around, "You are doing a number on Mommy little one. From the looks of this, you are going to bigger than your sister.”_

_As if on cue, Clarke hears little feet run in the hallway towards her bedroom. She barely had time to put on her shirt before she is almost barrelled into by the little brunette. “Mommy help me hide,” Alycia yells in her excitement._

_Clarke took her daughter's hand, led her to the bed so she could sit and be eye level with her little girl, "Just who are you hiding from baby?" she asked and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear just like she did with her wife._

_"Aunt Yaya is playing hide and seek with me and Madi," Alycia replied._

_Clarke perked up knowing that her sisters-in-law were over. Even if it was to pregnancy-sit._

_The farther into the pregnancy, Clarke got, the more nervous and overbearing Lexa gets. As much as it sometimes annoyed the hell out of her, Clarke also found the whole sentiment endearing plus she loved having the company, so she let her wife have this without any argument._

_"It's Madi and me pumpkin,” she corrected her daughter. “When did they get here?" she asked and pointed under her bed. Alycia smiled wide as she shimmied under the massive bed "Momma let them in before she left for the store," she said before yelling "READY!”_

_Clarke jumped at the sudden outburst then laughed at her now six years old, "you aren't supposed to say anything when playing the game silly,” she said as she made her way to the steps, but not before she saw Madison's little feet from under the hallway door she was hiding behind. Clarke shook her head with a smile and made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen._

_Raven and Anya were sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee when she walked in, "They are ready for you, one is under my bed and one is behind the not so obvious open closet door,” She slanted Anya a look, “try not to leave them there too long like last time," she said as she began to make herself a cup of herbal tea._

_Anya took a hold of Clarke's wrist and ushered her to take a seat. "Here let me finish that, you sit down. And you have to admit that it was the quietest thirty minutes ever when those two monsters are together," she said as two sets of eyes glare at her._

_"Do not call my daughter a monster," she gets in while her and Raven scowl at Anya._

_Anya rolled her eyes as she continued to make Clarke's tea._

_Most people don't get to see this side of blonde, but Clarke's loved that she got to enjoy these rare, sweet Anya moments. What was even more adorable was how she was with the kids. They brought out the very best in her._

_“Would either of you like something to eat before I go look for those adorable, sweet little princesses?” Anya asked, placing Clarke's tea in front of her and making sure to say the last part sarcastically which didn't go unnoticed by Clarke or Raven._

_Clarke waited for Anya's hands to be free before slapping her arm, "smart ass, and no thank you, Lexa has it covered" she said just as the front door opened._

_Lexa walked into the kitchen with a couple of bags and placed them on the counter. She retrieved three items before bringing them to Clarke who was bouncing slightly in her seat._

_"Here you go my love, one tub of pistachio ice-cream, a tub of roasted red pepper hummus and a bag of pita chips, enjoy," Lexa said to a beaming Clarke._

_"Have I told you lately how much we love you?" Clarke said and grabbed a hold of Lexa's shirt, pulling her down for a kiss._

_Lexa surrendered to her wife's soft lips. "Not within the last hour, no," Lexa replied against Clarke's lips as she gave her another peck. Lexa gets Clarke a spoon then walks back to her grocery bags, with Anya right behind her helping._

_Raven looked at the contents on the table then at Clarke with a disgusted face. “Please tell me you aren't going to dip your hummus into your ice-cream? And since when do you like hummus anyway?” she asked, grabbing a chip and helping herself to some._

_Clarke took a healthy scoop of ice-cream, and shoved the spoon in her mouth. When the cold treat dissolved, she answered Raven. "Of course not, I will dip the chips in the ice-cream though," she says then proceeded to do just that._

_Placing a hand on top of her stomach, she continued, "as far as hummus goes, one night Lexa and Alycia were eating some while watching a movie, I smelled it and had to have some. I polished the whole container in minutes, then sent them out for more," she said, remembering the scowl Alycia had when Clarke handed the empty container back to Lexa. She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory._

_Raven laughed._

_"It would seem both our children will be just like their Momma and like hummus, but who knew Mommy would actually grow to like the stuff too," Clarke said as she enjoyed the smooth treat._

_Just then two little brunettes came stomping into the kitchen. Both of them glared at Anya who was currently helping Lexa get lunch ready for the kids._

_"Aunt Yaya, did you forget about us again?" Alycia asked with her hands on her hips and looking very much like a peeved little Lexa, but with Clarke's glare._

_Anya looked at the kids then at her wife and Clarke. She sighed when she noticed two sets of identical glares aimed right at her. Realizing her best course of action was to apologize, she squatted down to the girls level, "I'm sorry girls, I got caught up helping the adults. How about you go hide again and I swear I'll come to try and find you?”_

_The girls looked at each other then back at Anya. Shaking their heads they walked over to Clarke, "I don't want to play hide and seek anymore. You have us hide, but you don't come to look for us...oh ice-cream, can I have some mommy?" Alycia asked, eyeing the cold sweet treat. Clarke smiled and offered up a spoonful to her daughter._

_Clarke noticed Madison watching Alycia eating the ice cream, “you want some Madi girl?" she asked her niece as Raven put her daughter on her lap._

_"Yes, please, may I have some of that?" Madison pointed to the hummus._

_Raven scoops some on a chip and offered it to her child. Madison sticks her tongue out tasting the hummus and instantly made a face, “eeww what is that?” she asked, shaking her head as Raven popped the chip in her mouth instead._

_Clarke laughed at Madison's face, “I had the same reaction kiddo, it grows on you after time,” she finished as she scooped some on a chip for Alycia who took the snack willingly._

_"Okay enough snacks, it's time for lunch. Come on we can watch The Little Mermaid in the living room while we eat, " Lexa said while she and Anya carry their daughter's lunch into the other room._

_Once the hot dog smell hits Clarke, she instantly made a face at the unpleasant scent and starts waving her hand in the air to get rid of the smell._

_Once the smell was gone, Clarke turned to her daughter. “You heard Momma, go eat lunch. I'm sure Aunt Yaya feels really bad about earlier. Maybe you can sit with her so she knows you aren't angry with her,” Clarke suggested to Alycia. The little girl nodded her head as she gets up and runs into the other room._

_Raven turned to Madison "Your turn squirt, I'm sure Alycia will be in Momma's lap, why don't you go cuddle with Aunt Lexi so she doesn't feel lonely,” Madison smiled, hopped off Raven's lap and darts into the room yelling "Aunt Lexi can I sit with you?”_

_Once the kids left the room, Clarke and Raven continue to chat, well more like Raven cringes while Clarke devours her pregnancy treats._

Present time:

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, squinting and scowling at how bright her room is.

"Can someone please turn off the sun?" she grumbled, voice thick from sleep as she threw the blanket over her face. Maybe drinking last night was a bad idea, because she couldn't remember the last time she had an honest to goodness hangover.

She felt the spot next to her and noticed the sheets were cool to the touch. Clarke chanced a peek at the clock and saw it was eleven am.

"Holy shit I need to get up," she said to the empty room and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It's then she noticed a glass of water, two Advil and a couple of saltine crackers.

Clarke smiled at her wife's thoughtful gesture. She drank some water, ate the crackers and followed it with the pills.

Once she felt ready to begin her day, Clarke headed to the bathroom, hoping a shower will help her feel more human.

Clarke was in the middle of washing her hair when she saw the silhouette of her wife making her way to the shower doors.

"Good morning drunky smurf, glad to see you join the land of the living," Lexa said softly as she climbed in behind Clarke and took over washing Clarke's hair. "How's the hangover?" she whispered into her ear so she didn't upset Clarke's head just in case she did have a hangover.

Clarke for her part, took a second to enjoy Lexa's ministrations. Her long nimble fingers were working magic on her skull.

"Not too bad, just a dull ache which is surprising after sharing a whole bottle of rum. I'm shocked it's not worse. Maybe it's not that bad because my amazing wife took care of me last night, plus let me sleep in this morning," Clarke said and gasped when Lexa pressed her body against hers. Lexa's breasts pressed into her back, and her semi-flaccid cock was pressed against her ass.

Lexa heard her wife gasp as their bodies molded together and felt herself getting hard. 

She’d been hoping to have sex last night, but knew a drunk Clarke was a LOUD Clarke. So she let it go in the hope of some morning sex if her wife wasn't badly hungover.

"Remember how we used to fuck our hangovers away in college?" she huskily said as her hands that were in Clarke's hair wander down and cupped both of Clarke's breasts. She ran her hands around the enormous globes, twirling her fingers over each hard nipple before softly rolling them around. The moan that leaves Clarke's lips fueled Lexa's need for her wife.

She quickly, but thoroughly rinsed Clarke's hair before spinning her around and pulled Clarke towards her body, chest to chest.

Their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Tongues dueled for dominance in each others mouth before Clarke sucked on Lexa's tongue.

Lexa groaned as Clarke softly sucked on her tongue then finishes it with a soft bite to her bottom lip.

"God, how I love you," Lexa said against Clarke's lips.

Feeling the probe of her wife's cock against her thigh, she took ahold of her and could sense the heat in her hand, “I love you too,” Clarke replies while her hand slide up and down Lexa's cock.

Their tongues twist and duel in each other's mouths, both swallowing each other's moans.

Lexa sliders her long fingers through Clarke's sodden folds. Clarke's clit is already hard and demanding Lexa's attention, which she is all too eager to give.

Something inside Clarke snaps, she is desperate for Lexa to take her right here, right now.

“I'm so fucking horny for you baby, fuck my clit is so hard. Can you feel how wet my pussy is for you? I want your cock in me right now. I want you filling me, fucking me, owning me!” Clarke moaned loudly.

Lexa almost blew her load as she listened to Clarke's filthy mouth panting out what she wanted. She lifted Clarke up and used the shower wall as support as she aims her rock hard cock at Clarke's dripping wet entrance. Thrusting her hips, Lexa moans as her cock is swallowed in Clarke's ridiculously tight heat.

Clarke easily takes Lexa in, loving the feeling of being split wide open by the massive size of her wife's proud member.

It doesn't take long for Lexa to set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of her wife. “I love fucking that hot, wet little pussy. Mmm! You take my cock so well baby.”

Clarke is overcome by her lust for her wife as she listened to Lexa talking dirty. It had become a kink of sorts for her. It didn't take long for her to realize it was also one for Lexa as well.

They knew time wasn't on their side, which meant they only had time for a quickie. Luckily Clarke found out that if she returns the dirty talk, Lexa didn't stand a chance and usually they both ended up crashing quickly together.

"Keep fucking me with your beautiful cock. That's it, baby. Fuck yes! Can you feel my pussy squeezing you? You do this to me. You make me a desperate, wild, horny fucking mess that can't wait to be fucked hard. Make me take your cock. Fuck that pussy! Ohh, fuck yes!" Clarke moaned with each thrust of Lexa's hips.

Lexa is so overcome listening to the filth pouring out of Clarke's mouth. She loved the way her body responded to the attention it was receiving that she increased her thrusts, knowing Clarke was at the brink of cumming.

"That's it, baby, take my cock. UGH Fuck! Your pussy is so tight right now. Are you ready to cum? You want to cum on my cock?" Lexa panted out, on the cusp of her own orgasm.

“YES! Fuck! I want to cum!” Clarke almost yelled. “I'm gonna fucking cum on your cock. Keep going, baby. Yess, uuugh yes oh myyy goddd!” Clarke's orgasm hurtled through her body.

Feeling and hearing Clarke, caused Lexa to follow right behind, "Oh...Ohhh...Ohh shit, I'm oh god... Clar..." is all Lexa could say as her knees almost give out at the force of her orgasm as she filled Clarke with her hot seed.

The feeling of Lexa's load splashing inside her caused Clarke to have mini quacks, as they held onto each other as the aftershocks wore off.

Kisses and words of love were exchanged until they could both fully stand up without leaning on each other.

They quickly finished showering and realized they were in much longer than expected. They were sure to be teased by Anya and Raven when they joined them and the kids, but it was so worth it.

***

The couple made their way into the kitchen and Clarke walked over to her children. She kissed each of them with an afternoon greeting. Clarke did the same with her niece as she made her way over the coffee pot for some much-needed caffeine. She no longer felt the effects of her mild hangover, but that didn't mean she wasn't desperate for a cup of liquid energy.

Lexa made her way over to the couple and leaned against the counter because she just wanted to get the teasing over with. Raven, the ever-present ball buster wasted no time.

"Sooo, I hear nothing much changed since college. I had to turn the TV up much louder then I would like in order to drown out Clarke 'I can't not scream when being fucked' Griffin/Woods. From the sounds of it, you had to have fucked the hangover out of her," Raven said quietly over her mug with a knowing smirk.

Lexa shrugged while she poured herself a mug of the hot beverage before answering "whatever helps her, I'm up for it," she replied low while she looked over at Clarke. She watched as she talked with the two girls while holding Jake who had two hands full of her hair and was yanking happily.

She turned her attention back to Raven and Anya and kept her voice low so only they can hear “If by fucking her hangover out of her means me being balls deep inside my wife because that's what she needs, then who am I to deny her?” she smirked and tried not to laugh at the expression on both their faces. One looked shocked, the other looked horrified.

After the shock of Lexa's boldness wore off, Raven laughed while she turned to Anya to see the look on her face. "Well damn babe, I thought you were the only bold bitch in the Woods family," she turned back to Lexa holding up her hand for a high five, "bring it in, Woods, now that's what I'm talking about," she said as Lexa rolled her eyes, but high fived her sister-in-law anyway.

Clarke watched the exchange, but when she saw the expression on Anya's face, decided it's probably best not to question. Instead, she untangled her son's hands from her hair, then took the kids plates to the sink, handing Jake off to Lexa. It didn't take long for his little hands to tangle in her hair.

“Ow, okay little man that's enough of that,” Lexa said as she spun him around so she's carrying him like a football. Jake, not bothered by the new position squealed and kicked his little feet.

Lexa turned to Anya whose face had finally returned back to normal, “so what are your plans for today? We're thinking of taking the kids to the park," Lexa continued as Raven reached over and took her nephew. "Aunt Ray wants her Bubba, and we don't have any plans so how about we all head to the park, it will help tire out the rugrats that's for sure," she said and walked away with a babbling Jake.

Just as Raven stepped out of the kitchen they hear her cry out “Ow dude, really! Just wait till you have more hair.”

The sister's shake their heads at Raven's empty threat to Jake as they work together to clean up the kitchen.

"Well, you heard from the boss, we don't have any plans, so unless you don't mind the company, we can tag along," Anya said as she loaded up the dishwasher.

Lexa smiled at her whipped sister “the boss huh?” she teased.

“Oh shut the fuck up, don't play like Clarke doesn't have your tits on a keychain,” Anya fired back.

Lexa shrugged at her sister, “true, she does. I have never denied that. You on the other hand like to pretend you are this big bad Alpha when in actuality you are a little pup in the hands of your wife.” Lexa continued to tease her usually stoic sister.

The same sister that made other kids pee their pants with just a glare when they were little.

Who made grown men back off or cower when her steely gaze was pointed at them.

So to see her turn to putty in Raven's capable hands these past years was something she couldn't help to tease her about occasionally.

Anya slapped Lexa upside her head, "fine, that may be true, and if you tell anyone I will whoop your ass, got it?" she said, trying to sound intimidating which only caused Lexa to laugh as she looped her arm over Anya's shoulder, "your secret is safe with me, oh brooding one, now let's go get our girls and prince ready."

***

It took forty five minutes to get four adults and three children plus all the toys and essentials ready and filed in their cars.

On the drive, Clarke phoned Octavia to see if she wanted to join them at the park. Which she was more than open to the idea, but wanted to wait for Lincoln to get in from work, and their two year old son to wake up from his nap.

"So I'll see you in let's say an hour, text me your location once you get there," Octavia said before she hung up.

Clarke fired a text to Raven letting her know that Octavia and her boys would be joining them as well. Once that was done, she turned in her seat to face Alycia.

"Guess who will be meeting us at the park pumpkin," she asks her daughter who stopped playing peek a boo with her brother. 

"Who," she asked as Jake made a grab for her hands trying to get her attention again.

"Aunt Tavia, Uncle Linc, and little Adam," Clarke says as Alycia starts hopping in her booster seat.

Anya may be Alycia's favorite aunt, but Lincoln was her favorite uncle. Sure he's actually her cousin, but when Clarke and Raven decided they wanted their children to call Octavia Aunt, it was only right and less confusing for Lincoln to be known as Uncle.

They quickly found parking spots. Clarke opened the back door and once Alycia was set free from the car, she bolted towards the swings.

“Alycia slow down we just got here, the playground isn't going anywhere,” Clarke called after her daughter, who continued to run at full speed.

She was soon followed by an equally excited little brunette, "hey Alycia wait up," Madison yells running behind her cousin. 

Raven, not too far behind the pair. "Jeez, what's the rush, not like the park is going to disappear," she huffed out while Anya walked over to Lexa and Clarke's car to help them unpack.

Reaching into the car, she unhooked Jake from his car seat and settled him on her hip, “here I'll take Bubba while you two unpack all your shi...stuff” she almost slipped as Jake looked up at her with his big green eyes and innocent smile.

“Nice save there slick,” Clarke mumbled to her sister-in-law as she rubbed her son's little head.

Anya had the decency to look embarrassed at her almost slip up. Jake would be talking soon and unlike Raven she, Clarke and Lexa didn't want his first words to be a swear word that he overheard.

Lexa shook her head as she handed Clarke the over-sized blanket, while she carried the diaper bag and small cooler of drinks and snacks.

The three adults find a very large tree with plenty of shade and a wide view of the playground.

Once everyone is settled. Lexa took Jake over to the baby swings as Anya and Clarke sat and watched Raven chase the girls around the monkey bars.

Anya watched as Raven scooped up their daughter then continued to chase after a giggling Alycia while having a squealing Madison over her shoulder. Turning back to Clarke she breaks the silence "it really is strange to see us all like this, you know. Back in college we drank and partied with not a care in the world. Never once thinking that we'd all be settled with kids so quickly," she looked at Clarke before she continued "not that I'm complaining, it's just crazy is all.”

Clarke nodded her head in understanding, “Like I said last night. I went from doing body shots to breastfeeding, but I wouldn't trade in my babies for the all the shots in the world," she finished with a fond smile as she heard Jake's little giggles as Lexa pretended to grab his feet on the swing.

“She really is so great with them, and they love her so much. Well, all three of us love her to pieces. I really can't picture having this with anyone other than Lexa,” Clarke said feeling her eyes get a little misty at the sentiment.

Anya looked at her sister-in-law, seeing the love and devotion in her eyes as she watched Lexa play with Jake.

“I know I don't tell you this often, but thank you for making Lexa so happy,” Clarke turns to look at her sister-in-law and doesn't bother to try and hide her shocked expression.

Anya looks back over at Lexa and can't help but smile as Lexa got a hearty laugh out of the baby. She swept her eyes over at her wife, daughter, and niece before she turned her eyes back to Clarke.

"Before you, she never saw herself married with kids. She didn't think anyone would ever love her enough to want that kind of future, so she gave up looking and settled on pointless one night stands with chicks. Then you came in with your big blue eyes, warm personality, infectious laugh and won her over in just a few days. So thank you, for making my sister so incredibly happy," Anya finished with a softer than usual smile.

As the shock wore off, Clarke took hold of Anya's hand, pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away.

“Thank you for telling me that, and let me say Lexa is my world. She makes me just as happy if not more. I'm not lying when I say that I can't picture this life with anyone other than her,” Clarke said, feeling her eyes again fill up.

The sweet in-laws moment was broken as Raven's voice made it's way over to them.

“Hey Griff, how about you stop holding my wife's hand and come help me show these rugrats how to flip around the monkey bars,” Raven lets out a hearty laugh as she gets flipped off not once, but twice by both Clarke and Anya.

"Excuse me, while I go smack the snot out of my best friend," Clarke said as she got up and made her way over to Raven, who knew already what Clarke had planned. She took off running with Clarke hot on her heels. Alycia and Madison quickly climbed down and joined their moms.

This is what Octavia, Lincoln, and Adam walked up to find.

Adam takes off after his Aunts and cousins running as fast as his little legs would carry him while squealing “I pway, I pway”.

"Slow down Adam or you'll fall," Octavia said before she flopped down next to Anya. 

Just as Lincoln ran up behind his son and scooping him up, "where is the fire speed racer?" he asked, but doesn't get a chance to wait for an answer because he is soon barreled into by his two over excited nieces.

__

“UNCLE LINC COME PLAY WITH US!” Alycia and Madi yelled in excitement.

__

Raven and Clarke walked up behind their exuberant daughter's. “Yes Uncle Linc, go play with the animals, but first give me my little man," she snatched the toddler and covered him in kisses. "Come on little dude, let's go get your cousin and go get a treat. All that running made Auntie Ray want a snack.”

__

The girls heard snack and soon descended on their respective Moms.

__

"Can I get a treat too Mommy?" Alycia asked looking at Clarke.

__

"Mommy can I go with you and get a treat too?" Madison asked Raven

__

Clarke looked at Raven, “you think you can handle all four?” she asked as the girls start jumping up at down at the thought of getting treats.

__

"Do I look like I can't handle this brood? Besides, the girls will help, won't you girls?" she asked, setting Adam down between them as they each take hold of his hand.

__

"Yup," they said in unison.

__

Clarke shook her head at the girls, "I swear they are more like sisters than cousins with how much they are in sync half the time.”

__

In no time, Raven has Jake on her hip, the girls walking beside her with Adam in the middle heading to the little shop in the middle of the park.

__

“Call one of us if you need a hand,” Lexa yelled out to the retreating group. “Oh and Raven, if something happens to my kids, I'll tie you to a pole and give you a thousand cuts,” Lexa half threatened as Raven replied with a raised middle finger.

__

Anya watched Raven before she decided to join her wife and kids, but not before slapping her sister upside the head as she walked away. "You're such an asshole," She laughed at Lexa's scowl before she ran to catch up with the group. She swooped in behind Adam and hoisted him up on her shoulders.

__

Lexa rubbed the spot she was slapped and continued to scowl "she slaps me, yet I'm the asshole," she says continuing to watch till the party of six were out of sight.

__

“That reminds me, remember when we would play that made up game you two invented, and anyone who defied you was strung up to a pole and you would pretend to cut them till they confessed and begged for forgiveness, which was always me by the way,” Lincoln finished as he laughed and shook his head. ”What was it called again?” Lincoln asked.

__

Clarke, Lexa, and Lincoln join Octavia under the tree as Lexa turned her attention to Lincoln and smiled when she remembered their childhood game.

__

Lexa and Anya's parents bought a large wooded area on top of a hill, where they had their house built.

__

Their parents had the private area around their property gated for security, so if the kids went out to play, they didn't have to worry about strangers being on their property.

__

So that's where you could always find young Lexa and Anya playing.

__

Whenever Lincoln would visit, you'd find the three children running around the little forest, and climbing trees.

__

They spent many a summer nights camping outside watching the stars.

__

"It was called Grounders," she said before reaching into the cooler for a bottle of water, and taking a large gulp before continuing.

__

"We were the sole survivors of an apocalypse. We had to learn to survive off the lands. I was the mighty Commander. Anya was my general. We would use my moms' mascara to paint our faces and she get so pissed. But our battle faces were the shit! She finally gave up and stocked us up with black makeup from the Halloween shops every year," she said before taking another drink.

__

"I still say, you made the cutest little raccoon with that makeup," Lincoln laughed hard at his joke, which caused Clarke and Octavia to chuckle. Lexa can't help but join in. "And now you know why you were always the bad guy," she said, trying to regain her breath from laughing.

__

Lincoln continued for Lexa. "You two would give me time to hide, then come hunt me down. When I was caught, Anya would string me up to a tree and you would pretend to cut me for hunting on your lands, till I agreed to bend a knee and swear my loyalty to you. Aah, those were the days," he smiled as he remembered.

__

Clarke and Octavia listened with rapt attention before Clarke spoke, "oh please tell me someone, somewhere has a photo of little you with your war paint," she pleaded.

__

“I'm sure mom and dad have a few. When they get back from vacation we'll go visit and I'll see if I can get her to pull them out. Lexa said while wrapping Clarke up in her arms and leaning against the trunk of the massive tree.

__

Lincoln turns to Clarke, "it's not hard to picture if Lex were to paint Alycia's face you'd have an exact replica," he says as he leans back against the trunk while Octavia lays her head in his lap. Lincoln mindlessly runs his fingers through her hair, causing the brunette to hum softly.

__

Lexa looked down at Clarke seeing the smirk on her face. She shook her head “not a chance Clarke, you will wait for the pictures, plus we're due to go see my parents anyway,” she smiled and kissed her head.

__

The foursome chatted and enjoyed the peace and quiet for another thirty minutes before they were bombarded with their little humans. The small group spent most of the day at the park, enjoying the sun and light breeze. 

__

As the sun started to set, everyone decided it was time to part ways, each having tired, dirty children to tend to, but all promising to plan another playdate in the not so distant future.

__

***

__

The family of four made it home in no time, both children were instantly ushered into the tub. Like any other night, it was a team effort. One washed while the other dried and dressed each child. After the kids were bathed, the adults took turns doing the same.

Now with both children snuggled into bed presumably asleep, Clarke and Lexa fell into their own.

It never took long for their goodnight kisses to turn heated.

Like right now, Clarke had Lexa pinned down as she straddled her abdomen, holding Lexa's hands above her head. Lexa was topless while Clarke was fully naked. The convenience of this position had Clarke's breasts dangled in Lexa's face. Lexa doesn't waste any time ogling the beautiful sight and starts to lick and nibble at Clarke's erect nipples.

Clarke grinds her bare center against Lexa's hard abs. She softly moaned when she felt Lexa trap her nipple between her teeth while also lavishing the pointed peaks with her tongue. The act sends a tingle straight to her clit, which caused her empty pussy to clench around nothing.

"Aaah fuck Lex...I want you so bad right now," Clarke moaned out while letting go of Lexa's hands. Clarke reached behind her and cupped Lexa's bulge that still in the confines of the basketball shorts Lexa wore to bed.

Clarke slide her hand underneath the elastic of the shorts to free Lexa's semi-hard cock as they heard their bedroom door open "Mommies can I sleep in here with you?" a small voice calls from the doorway which caused both women to freeze. Thankfully the darkness of the room makes their indecent situation difficult for their daughter to notice.

Lexa looked up at Clarke, mouths 'sorry' before she answered their daughter. “Sure pumpkin, go get your stuffy and come into bed with us,” As Alycia returns to her room for her stuffed monkey, they quickly make themselves presentable. Lexa grabbed her shirt then took off to the bathroom. Clarke put on her own shirt and a pair of shorts just as Alycia returns to their room and crawls up the massive bed.

Clarke climbs into bed, hugging Alycia to her body, "You okay baby?" she asks feeling Alycia for a fever, thankfully not finding one. 

The little girl nodded her head as she snuggled into Clarke. "I just want to sleep with you and Momma tonight," she says resting her head on Clarke's chest.

Lexa comes in with their little boy wrapped around her like a koala. "Look who else can't sleep, guess it's another family snuggle night," Lexa says joining her girls in bed. Clarke expected Jake to want her when he got in bed, but he seemed content to lay across Lexa's chest.

Clarke, while hugging Alycia with one arm reaches over to rub Jake's small back with the other, "I think they are overstimulated from today," she said as Lexa nods already feeling the little body on hers get heavy as Jake quickly falls back asleep.

Lexa, while looking at Alycia, smiles seeing her trying to keep her little eyes open, the fight didn't last long at all. Within minutes, sleep had claimed both children.

Lexa carefully placed Jake in-between her Clarke and Alycia. Once the baby is settled, she kisses his head, then does the same for Alycia before looking at Clarke. "This wasn't exactly my plans for tonight, but I can't be angry about it. One day they will be too big to sleep with us. So we should enjoy all the times like this we can," Lexa softly says to Clarke.

Clarke couldn't deny that Lexa was right. "I know, you're right, but I still wish their timing was better," she chuckled. "I really wanted you tonight," Clarke says not even trying to hide her obvious desire for her wife. Their eyes meet and Lexa couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body when she saw the need in Clarke's eyes.

“Ugh Clarke, you can't look at me like that knowing I can't do anything” she groaned, flopping flat on her back. She was struggling with the urge to take Clarke into the bathroom for a quickie.

“Do you remember when you gave me that look one particular night? Remember what happened when I gave in?” Lexa asked while still staring at the ceiling, refusing to look at Clarke knowing her resolve would crash.

Clarke had to laugh because she knew what night Lexa was referring to “Yes I do, but I'm not pregnant this time” she winked.

_9 months into Clarke's pregnancy:_

____

_They say each pregnancy gets easier. Well someone forgot to tell Clarke's little nugget._

____

_She was due to give birth three days ago, but seeing as their baby seemed content at the moment to remain inside Clarke's womb._

____

_The Dr. had told her “we see no reason for concern right now, if in a week you don't go into labor, we will look into inducing you.”_

____

_With Alycia she carried small and loved her first pregnancy._

____

_Not that she didn't love this one, it was just that her belly was so much bigger this time. Which meant she unfortunately found herself bumping into just about everything around her._

____

_Don't even get her started on normal everyday activities like getting dressed, or tying her sneakers._

____

_Thankfully for her though, she had the most incredible, attentive wife._

____

_Once Clarke had passed her due date, Lexa started to panic. She was concerned she wouldn't be available should Clarke need her. So to be ready when Clarke and the baby were, Lexa had put in for maternity leave._

____

_Thankfully Lexa’s boss who was a family man himself clearly understood where Lexa was coming from and gave her all the time she needed._

____

_Clarke was fresh out of a hot shower and currently laying naked in bed with her hand on her protruding belly. She watched as Lexa, also freshly showered wearing a tank top and basketball shorts joins her in bed._

____

_"How does a back rub sound?” Lexa asked giving Clarke a kiss._

____

_"Yes please, that sounds fantastic," Clarke smiled when Lexa moved to the other side of Clarke and climbed in behind her. Lexa began to work all the knots and kinks out of her wife's back and Clarke can't help but moan at the feeling of Lexa working on her back._

____

_Lexa couldn't prevent her body from responding to the sounds Clarke was making. She felt her cock starting to swell as her bulge brushed up against the lower part of Clarke._

____

_Sadly for the overly sexual couple, the last two months of her pregnancy Clarke wasn't as receptive to sex._

____

_It wasn’t like she didn't still desire her wife, she definitely did. It was just that the later she got into the pregnancy, the less frequently she wanted to have sex. They went from every night, to once or twice a week. But the nights she did want sex, she was a sex maniac. Those nights, she wanted Lexa to fuck her till she forgot how her own name or how to form a coherent sentence._

____

_Tonight felt like it was going to be one of those nights because just as Clarke feels the familiar bulge against her ass, her body comes alive._

____

_Everywhere Lexa touched had her tingling all over._

____

_Rolling over so she could look Lexa in the eyes. Clarke's intentions were written all over her face. The dilated pupils, flushed face and heavy breathing. Lexa knew what Clarke wanted, and the thought made her cock harden even more. She just felt she needed to make sure first._

____

_"Are you sure you're up for it?" Lexa asked leaning in to rest her forehead against Clarke's._

____

_Clarke kissed Lexa with a fire that even surprised her. "Yes, I'm sure. I just need to feel connected to you. I want to feel you inside me,” Clarke replied taking Lexa hand and placing it at her pussy. “Feel how wet I am just thinking of you fucking me," she smirked as Lexa gasped at the amount of moisture she found waiting for her._

____

_While Clarke still had her hand, Lexa started out small, and rubbed the outside of Clarke's pussy making Clarke shiver._

____

_Clarke let her hand fall along her side, because the only hand she wanted on her body was Lexa's._

____

_Lexa took her fingers and easily slide inside Clarke as she thumbed her clit which caused Clarke to moan instantly._

____

_Clarke's pussy was hot and slick. She begged Lexa to keep going, to not stop. With that request, Lexa's began thrusting her fingers more vigorously till Clarke climaxed, clamping down hard on Lexa's fingers._

____

_At this point, Clarke pulled Lexa's fingers out "Baby, I want to feel your cock inside me," she pleaded as Lexa asked Clarke to slide to the edge of the bed. As Clarke laid flat, Lexa bent Clarke's legs to rest them on the frame of the bed then positioned herself between Clarke's spread legs. They had found that in this position, it takes the strain off of Clarke's back and belly while also allowing Lexa to penetrate her deeper. Clarke soon found this was her favorite pregnancy sex position._

____

_Lexa slide her cock head through Clarke's soaked pussy making sure it was adequately wet before lining up and sliding inside._

____

_Since she was always afraid of hurting Clarke, Lexa set out at a soft, tender pace till Clarke couldn't take it anymore “baby I love you, but I need you to fuck me harder. I'm not going to break, and the baby will be fine. Please, just fuck me hard and fast”._

____

_Lexa felt her cock twitch as the request. She snapped her hips a little harder._

____

_That little extra thrust felt so good that Clarke couldn't contain the “Oh God yes!” from slipping from her lips. Hearing Clarke's pornographic moans of pleasure encouraged Lexa to thrust harder. Soon, they are at it hard and fast, both bodies slapped together as Clarke met Lexa thrust for thrust._

____

_The harder Lexa fucked Clarke, the louder Clarke got. Lexa pulled over a pillow for Clarke to use to muffle her screams while Lexa cock saws in and out of her pussy._

____

_The wonderful feeling of Lexa's beautiful cock sliding in and out of Clark's needy pussy had Clarke's orgasm building too fast for her liking. What she was feeling was out of the world and she wanted the feeling to last all night._

____

_Lexa felt Clarke's walls fluttering around her cock and knew Clarke would be coming soon. She felt the pending signs of her own orgasm being to start, but she too was enjoying the feeling of being buried inside her wife._

____

_Lexa was thrusting so hard into Clarke by now that the bed started creaking. Clarke wanted hard and fast, well that's exactly what she got._

____

_Clarke shoved the pillow over her face to drown out her moaning and screaming as Lexa was relentlessly pounded her cock as far as it would go inside her._

____

_To ensure Clarke came first, Lexa used her thumb to brush at Clarke's engorged clit. It only took a few hard swipes for Clarke to come undone._

____

_Clarke started moaning in short bursts, then suddenly she arched up off the bed and screamed a primal scream of pleasure as her pussy clamped down hard on Lexa._

____

_The delicious feeling of Clarke's muscles clamping down on her had Lexa coming hard inside Clarke._

____

_Only this time she felt Clarke's body tense up just as hot fluid shot out fully covering Lexa's lower region._

____

_At first, Lexa laughed thinking she made Clarke squirt again and was ready to say as much, but the shocked look on Clarke's face quickly had her rethinking that idea._

____

_“Um baby...did you...squirt?” Lexa asked._

____

_Last time Clarke squirted it came out more like a water gun, this was more like a gush, as if someone popped a water balloon._

____

_WATER BALLOON...WATER BAG...OMG! Lexa felt all the color drain from her face._

____

_Clarke laid there shaking her head. “Lex, I'm pretty sure my water just broke,” Just as Clarke stopped talking, she felt a sharp pain. “FUCK! Yes it was my water, Lex, we need to go to the hospital,” Clarke tried to get up off the now wet bed._

____

_Lexa was still in shock._

____

_She just fucked Clarke into labor._

____

_What was she thinking about, listening to Clarke and fucking her hard?_

____

_Clarke snaps her fingers in front of Lexa's face “LEXA, HEY LEX” she ended up having to slap Lexa's shoulder, “I really need you to pull yourself together and get moving. Go wake up Alycia, while I call Raven and tell her we are dropping Alycia off on the way to the hospital,” Clarke doubled over as another contraction hits “JESUS FUCK!” she yells._

____

_Hearing Clarke yell snaps Lexa to attention. She throws whatever clothes she could find on, and takes off towards Alycia's room to wake the little girl up._

____

_After a few minutes, Alycia is standing in the doorway watching her mommy as she tries to get some last minute things together to leave, stopping every few minutes when a contraction hits._

____

_“Mommy” Clarke heard a small voice and turned to see her daughter looking like she wanted to cry._

____

_She waddled over to her little girl and cupped her chin. She forced a smiled in order to calm her down, "I'm okay baby, your little brother or sister is ready to come out and say hi, so you are going to spend the day with Aunt YaYa and Aunt Ray. But once the baby comes, Momma will come to get you so you can meet them okay?" Clarke grabbed her stomach again. The baby was ready and wouldn’t be waiting for too much longer._

____

_"Lex, we really need to go before our child is born on our bedroom floor," Clarke yelled as Alycia hugged her. "Why can't I come with you and Momma?" She clung to Clarke._

____

_Lexa walked and squatted down to pick up her little twin, "Because Pumpkin, the hospital won't be any fun. Mommy will be laying in bed or sleeping if she decides to get medicine. There is no play area so you will get bored and Momma won't be able to leave to take you to Aunt YaYa's to play with Madison," she said and looked into Alycia's sad blue eyes._

____

_"Remember how bored you got when you visited Aunt Tavia at the hospital when she had little Adam?" Lexa asked. Alycia nodded then Lexa continued, "well imagine how boring it would be without a baby to hold?" she finished with a small smile._

____

_Alycia looked between her two moms “You won't be staying at the hospital forever right mommy?” she asked Clarke._

____

_"No my sweet baby, the baby should come later in the morning, you can come up and meet them, and maybe in a day or two the both of us will be coming home forever," she said, running her fingers through her soft brown hair._

____

_Alycia seemed satisfied after talking to both her moms as they squished her in a hug between them._

____

_Another contraction killed the soft family moment. Clarke grabbed her stomach again. “Ugh, we really need to go, this little one really wants to join us,” She cried out in a pained voice._

____

_Lexa put Alycia down. “why don't you grab your stuffy and wait downstairs by the door next to Mommy's bag Pumpkin? Momma needs to help Mommy down the steps,” Lexa said as she and Clarke start making their way to the steps._

____

_Alycia is in her room and down the stairs before they even make it to the first step._

____

_It took longer than Clarke would have liked, but after dropping Alycia off at Anya and Raven's that took longer because they had to deal with a hysterically laughing Raven when she was told what happened and a crying Alycia. It was only thanks to Anya that they were finally on their way to the hospital._

____

_Within no time they are shuffled through the ER and quickly taken up the maternity ward._

____

_After Clarke is settled in bed, and hooked up to the contraction monitors, a nurse came in to check her. "Five centimeters, you may be holding your baby in a few hours at this rate," the nurse said sweetly before she left the room._

____

_So now they wait. Clarke's contractions kept coming rapidly. Much quicker than when she was in labor with Alycia._

____

_Lexa never left the room, instead kept ahold of Clarke's hand through each painful contraction and offering positive comforting words to Clarke. Giving her ice chips when she needed something to drink, kissing her head and telling her how wonderful she was. She never complained when Clarke would grip her hand so tight it felt like she might snap the bones._

____

_No Lexa was the model wife._

____

_At one point. Lexa was leaning over Clarke kissing her head. "I love you so much," she whispered just as another painful contraction hits Clarke._

____

_"YEAH WELL I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Clarke screamed and Lexa looks to see that this was indeed a big contraction._

____

_"Try and breath Clarke, come on I'll do it with you. Deep breath in, then ou..."_

____

_Lexa tried to say just as Clarke cuts her off. "I FUCKING KNOW HOW TO BREATH YOU DIP SHIT, UGH OH GOD THIS HURTS!" Clarke screamed “I feel like I need to push!” she cries out._

____

_When Clarke was in labor with Alycia, she screamed at Lexa up till the moment Alycia was born, so this was nothing new for her._

____

_Lexa waited for the contraction to end before she asked her next question. Once she saw the numbers drop, Lexa she feels its safe to ask, "I know you wanted to go natural, but it's not too late for drugs if the pain is that bad baby. Get the epidural, it won't make you any less amazing." Lexa said as the door opened and Abby and Jake walked in._

____

_Abby hugged Lexa then does the same to Clarke before going and checking her progress. As soon as she lifts the blanket she starts smiling as she looks at the two expecting mothers. "Actually she is too late, this baby is coming and coming quick. Clarke, your baby's head is already crowning, that's why that last contraction was so painful. Let me go get the Dr." Abby hurried out of the room._

____

_"I'll go wait in the waiting room, there are just some things a father doesn't need to see, and watching my daughter give birth is right on the top of that list," Jake kissed Clarke's head, hugged Lexa then left the room._

____

_"Dad," Clarke called out before the door closed._

____

_Jake poked his head back in, "Yeah baby?"_

____

_Clarke smiled at her dad, "Thank you for being here. Also after the baby comes, will you please go get Alycia. I really don't want Lexa to leave, and I would like to have my baby girl here as well,” Clarke finished just as another contraction racked through which caused her to yell out._

____

_“OH SHIT I THINK THE BABY IS COMING, I NEED TO PUSH AAAARGGHH!”_

____

_Jake had seen enough, “On that note, I'm out, I'll get Alycia, don't worry,” he quickly left the room not waiting for an answer. His daughter might be a grown woman, wife and mom, but seeing her in that much pain and not being able to help frustrated and saddened him. So he leaves the hospital all together to go get his granddaughter._

____

_Abby and the Dr along with the birthing staff came in shortly after Jake left. Once the Dr checked Clarke again and saw the baby's head already crowning, they got everything ready for the new arrival._

____

_It took a full twenty three minutes of pushing, screaming and threats for little Jacob Alexander Griffin-Woods to come wailing into the world. He weighted 7lbs 3oz and was 19 inch long._

____

_Currently, the new addition was being cradled in Clarke's arms nursing contently as Lexa watched affectionately._

____

_The door opened as Abby walked through holding Alycia, "someone is anxious to meet her baby brother," she said as Lexa took her daughter, "Thanks Abby, and thank Jake for getting her for us," Lexa resumed her position next to Clarke so Alycia could see her brother for the first time._

____

_Abby walked over to Clarke and bent down to kiss her head and rub her grandson's barely noticeable blonde hair. "He's going to have your hair, Clarke. This is exactly how yours was when you were born," Abby was getting emotional. She wiped a few tears as she stood up and looked at the now family of four, "You need some time alone so I'm going to head home, I love you all," Abby started to leave the room, but not before looking at the new family once more before she let the door close._

____

_Lexa placed Alycia on the bed with Clarke and Jake. Alycia was in awe of her baby brother._

____

_Clarke pulled the blanket away from the baby's face so her daughter and see him fully. “Alycia I'd like you to meet your little brother Jake,” Clarke smiled._

____

_Alycia looked at Lexa and Clarke. "He was in your belly," she asked earning a chuckle from Clarke._

____

_"Yes baby, he was in my belly and now he's here," she laughed as she watched Alycia’s face as she stared at the still suckling baby. "What's he doing?" she asked._

____

_Clarke smiled at the question. "He's eating, just like you did when you were a baby. Some babies drink from a bottle, and some drink from their mommies," she replied._

____

_Alycia looked to be taking the statement in, before looking up at Lexa. "So can Momma feed him too?"_

____

_Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, and placed her hand on Alycia's back, "No baby I can't feed Jake like Mommy can. What Mommy does is special and only she is able to feed Jake like this, but Mommy will fill up bottles so you and I can feed him. Doesn't that like sound fun?" Lexa asked as the little girl nodded enthusiastically._

____

_Once Jake is finished nursing and burps, she turned to Lexa, “Babe, can you place her in between my legs so I can give her Jake to hold.”_

____

_Lexa does as asked and soon Jake is placed in the arms of his big sister. The smile on her little face lit up the room._

____

_"Wow," she said as she stared at her brother._

____

_Clarke and Lexa lock eyes and notice each have tears running down their face. Lexa leaned over kissed Clarke._

____

_"I love you so much, thank you for giving me two beautiful children. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known and every day I'm thankful that you choose to spend your life with me," she kissed Clarke again. They both are content to just watch Alycia talk to a now sleeping Jake. Finally, she found someone to tell all her crazy stories too._

____

_Both thought their lives were perfect before they had kids. Then they had Alycia, that little surprise ended up being the missing piece to their nearly perfect puzzle. But now seeing Alycia holding their son, they found a love they didn't' know they needed. Now they couldn’t imagine not having their family._

____

_Funny how their greatest accomplishments started out as little surprises._

____


End file.
